haikyuufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shōyō Hinata
Shōyō Hinata (日向 翔陽, Hinata Shouyou) jest uczniem pierwszego roku w Liceum Karasuno i środkowym klubu siatkówki. Zainteresował się tym sportem po tym, jak w telewizji zobaczył mecz i zawodnika zwanego "Małym Gigantem". Wygląd Hinata.jpg Hinata anime.png|Shōyō w pierwszej zapowiedzi Shōyō jest chłopakiem niewielkiego wzrostu. W gimnazjum był zawsze najniższy, jednak klubie znalazł się niższy od niego zawodnik, Yū. Hinata ma rude, sterczące we wszystkie strony, włosy. Jego oczy są okrągłe i duże, koloru brązowego. Osobowość Hinata jest bardzo pewną siebie osobą, która wierzy w swoje przekonania i umiejętności. Przed meczami, a czasem w trakcie, bywa bardzo zdenerwowany, co wpływa na jego grę, jednak odpowiednie słowa i motywacja przywracają mu pewność i zapał. Zawsze wierzy w zwycięstwo i walczy wytrwale o każdy punkt. Nie poddaje się do samego końca. Historia Shōyō jako młody chłopiec, jadąc grać w baseball, w telewizji w sklepowej witrynie zobaczył kawałek meczu siatkówki. Niesamowite wrażenie zrobił na nim zawodnik zwany "Małym gigantem", który skakał wysoko i zdobywał punkty, pomimo tego, że był najniższy w drużynie. Gdy Hinata rozpoczynał naukę w gimnazjum zapisał się do klubu piłki siatkowej, ponieważ chciał być jak "Mały gigant". Był wtedy jedynym członkiem klubu, jednak nie zraził się tym, trenował wytrwale i wierzył, że kiedyś zagra w prawdziwym meczu. W trzecim roku jego nauki do klubu dołączyli trzej pierwszacy, co bardzo ucieszyło chłopaka. Namówił dwóch kolegów z innych klubów, którzy pomagali mu w treningach, do zagrania w turnieju. W ten sposób jako drużyna wzięli udział w turnieju siatkówki męskich drużyn gimnazjalnych. Był to jego pierwszy mecz. Shōyō był bardzo zdenerwowany i bolał go brzuch, dlatego biegał do łazienki. Wracając spotkał w korytarzu zawodników gimnazjum Kitagawa Daīchi, którzy naśmiewali się z jego zespołu. Po chwili dołączył do nich Kageyama, uważany za najlepszego gracza "Kitaichi", który pouczał chłopaków ze swojej drużyny i Hinatę oraz wdał się z nim w rozmowę. Nawet po usłyszanych słowach Shōyō nie stracił pewności siebie i wierzył w wygraną. Bóle brzucha chłopaka minęły i razem z Izumim, który przyszedł po niego, wrócili na boisko na rozgrzewkę. Widząc Tobio przyznał, że jest naprawdę dobry. Rozpoczął się mecz, a pierwszy serw należał do gimnazjum Kitagawa Daīchi. Piłkę odebrał Kōji, a Yukitaka wystawił ją Shōyō, który wyskoczył wysoko zaskakując przeciwników, jednak został zablokowany. Pomimo starań drużyny Yukigaoka, woli walki i wiary Hinaty, przegrali z kretesem. Shōyō stał na boisku wpatrują się w sufit, gdy Izumi zwrócił mu uwagę, że muszą ustawić się na linii. Po tym wszystkim opuścił budynek w milczeniu. Jego drużyna próbowała go pocieszyć, jednak nie odniosło to wielkiego skutku. Zbiegł ze schodów gdy zauważył Tobio Kageyamę i powiedział mu, że zrzuci go z pozycji "Króla boiska" i to on będzie stał dłużej na boisku. Od tej pory trenował jeszcze więcej. Po ukończeniu gimnazjum rozpoczął naukę w szkole, do której należał "Mały gigant", liceum Karasuno. Fabuła Klub piłki siatkowej liceum Karasuno Hinata podjeżdża rowerem pod liceum Karasuno, szkołę, którą wybrał już dawno. Na miejscu biegnie na salę gimnastyczną, która jest miejscem treningów klubu siatkówki, nie dając się nikomu zatrzymać. Ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu już tam ktoś jest, Tobio Kageyama, którego od meczu w gimnazjum uważał za swojego największego rywala. Shōyō wygląda na nieco przerażonego, podczas rozmowy z Kageyamą, jednak zastrzega się, że następnym razem z nim nie przegra. Jest zaskoczony faktem, że Tobio nie dostał się do najlepszej szkoły. Do rozmawiających dołączają trzej zawodnicy Karasuno jednak nie zauważają Hinaty, bardziej zainteresowani Kageyamą. Tanaka zauważa go jako pierwszy i od razu rozpoznaje. Shōyō deklaruje, że chociaż jest mały, to dzięki swoim skokom zostanie asem drużyny. Hinata denerwuje się, kiedy Tobio go wyśmiewa, sugerując, że to wszystko, co robił do tej pory było bezcelowe. Chłopak chce udowodnić, że jest inaczej odbierając serwy Kageyamy. Kiedy Shōyō ma odebrać pierwszą piłkę serwowaną przez jego przeciwnika, ta leci prosto na jego twarz, więc szybko jej unika. Drugą piłkę odbiera, jednak ta odbija się od jego rąk i mocno trafia go w policzek, po czym leci w stronę wicedyrektora, którego uderza w głowę. Chłopak odprowadza wzrokiem nauczyciela i Sawamurę, którzy wychodzą porozmawiać o zajściu. Po powrocie Daichiego, Hinata jest podekscytowany, kiedy kapitan klubu mówi o przeszłości i o tym, że w przyszłości Karasuno ponownie zagrają na mistrzostwach narodowych. Cieszy się, że zagra na tym samym boisku, co "Mały gigant", jednak jeśli chce dołączyć do klubu, wcześniej musi zobaczyć w Kageyamie kolegę z drużyny. Za swoje nieposłuszeństwo oboje zostają wyrzuceni za drzwi sali gimnastycznej. Mecz 3 na 3 Karasuno kontra Aobajōsai Zespół Karasuno Kontra Stowarzyszenie Sąsiedztwa Karasuno Karasuno kontra Nekoma Eliminacje Turnieju Międzylicealnego 1. runda 2. runda 3. runda Finał Droga do Tokio Hinata wychodzi z Kageyamą i Yachi przed jej mieszkanie i dziękuje za pomoc w nauce. Rozmawiają o szkole Shiratorizawa, gdy za ich plecami staje Ushijima.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 76, strona 19 Chłopak jest bardzo zaskoczony jego obecnością i śmiałością Tobio, który pyta o to, czy mogą zrobić rozpoznanie w szkole tego zawodnika. Śmiało zaczynają się rozciągać, gdy ten prowokująco wyraża zgodę. Shōyō pyta Wakatoshiego, czy biega sam na co on odpowiada, że wszyscy są dla niego zbyt wolni. Chłopak żegna się z Hitoką i bez problemu podąża za Ushijimą, czym jest bardzo podekscytowany.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 77, strona 5 thumb|left|200px|Hinata odbiera piłkę przed Ushijimą Po dotarciu do szkoły Shiratorizawa jest zachwycony jej wielkością, budynkami i tym co posiadają. Przez bieganie, w tą i z powrotem, Hinata i Kageyama gubią Wakatoshiego. Znajdują budynek sali gimnastycznej, na której zespół rozgrywa mecz treningowy ze studentami. Przychodzi Ushijima, który rozmawiając z Kageyamą wychwala Oikawę, a pozostałych zawodników liceum Aobajōsai uważa za słabych, "jałową ziemię". Shōyō przypomina sobie graczy tej szkoły i pyta czy jeżeli są oni "jałową ziemią", to Karasuno są "betonem". W momencie, gdy w ich stronę z sali gimnastycznej leci piłka, Hinata szybko omija Ushijimę i wyskakuje przed nim, by ją złapać.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 77, strona 14 Staje zdecydowanie przed nim przedstawiając się i mówiąc, że wyrośnie z tego betonu i pokonają go. Po chwili dziękuje za pokazanie im terenu szkoły i odchodzi z kolegą. Wracając odpowiada Tobio, że gdy pokonają Aobajōsai i Shiratorizawę, to ich przegrana w eliminacjach nie będzie już miała znaczenia. Dodaje, że jadą przecież do Tokio, by stać się silniejszymi.Manga Haikyū!!: Rozdział 77, strona 22 W szkole Shōyō czeka na wyniki testów. Umiejętności Shōyō jest niewysoki i bardzo niezdarny, jednak jego wybitny refleks, mobilność i siła skoków rekompensują te niekorzyści. Odebrania i bloki chłopaka są słabe, ale brak techniki i doświadczenia potrafi nadrobić zmysłem sportowym. Dziwaczny szybki atak thumb|left|250px Hinata jest bardzo szybki i zwinny co umożliwia mu uderzanie szybkich wystaw Kageyamy. Atak zawodników polega na tym, by Shōyō wyskakiwał w miejscu gdzie nie ma blokujących przeciwników, a Tobio wystawiał piłkę dokładnie pod jego dłoń. Hinata podczas tego ataku zamyka oczy, ponieważ gdyby miał je otwarte to obserwowałby lot piłki, co skończyłoby się nie trafieniem jej. Oczy chłopaka są zamknięte od momentu wyskoku do momentu uderzenia piłki. Ulepszony szybki atak thumb|200px|right|Kageyama i Hinata używają ulepszonego ataku Spotykając na swojej drodze coraz to silniejszych graczy, którzy przyzwyczajają się do tego ataku mogąc go w końcu zatrzymać, Shōyō postanawia, że chce otwierać oczy, by nie zostać zablokowanym, a przebicia były celniejsze. W tym celu, on i Tobio, rozpoczynają osobne treningi, w trakcie których Hinata uczył się przebijać piłkę z innymi rozgrywającymi z pierwszego tempa ataku, a Kageyama ćwiczył nową wystawę. Przy użyciu ulepszonej metody Shōyō wykonuje nabieg śledząc wzrokiem tor piłki od momentu, w którym leci ona w kierunku rozgrywającego. Dzięki "zatrzymanej wystawie" Tobio, chłopakowi łatwiej uderzyć ją w najwyższym punkcie i przebić w pole przeciwników. W trakcie pierwszej metody piłka leci prosto przez miejsce, w którym Hinata ją uderza, jednak podczas ulepszonego ataku, opada ona prawie prostopadle w strefie uderzenia. W wyniku obrotów jest chwila, gdy moc ją napędzająca do przodu gaśnie. Ten moment, który zwiększa możliwości Shōyō w powietrzu, jest różnicą pomiędzy tymi dwoma atakami. Relacje Liceum Karasuno Tobio Kageyama thumb|left|200px|Pierwsze spotkanie Hinaty i KageyamyShōyō pierwszy raz spotyka Tobio w gimnazjum w trakcie trzeciego roku gimnazjum, przed meczem z jego drużyną. Już podczas pierwszej rozmowy nie przypadają sobie do gustu. W trakcie meczu z Kitagawa Daīchi chłopak zauważa w Kageyamie naprawdę silnego gracza, którego chce pokonać za wszelką cenę. Drużyna Hinaty przegrywa mecz, ale on postanawia, że pomimo przegranej nie podda się i gdy ponownie spotka Tobio, to na pewno z nim wygra. Plany Shōyō nie zmieniają się nawet po tym, gdy okazuje się, że jego rywal z gimnazjum, dołączył do tego samego liceum. Chociaż chłopakowi nie podoba się sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł, to nadal ma zamiar stać się silniejszy od Tobio. Hinata zaczyna jeszcze więcej trenować, by Kageyama docenił jego umiejętności i zaczął uznawać go za gracza, który jest "potrzebny do zwycięstwa". Dzięki Kōshiemu zawodnicy znajdują sposób, by w pełni wykorzystać mobilność Shōyō. Sprawia to, że "rywale z przeznaczenia" zaczynają wspólnie trenować, by zespół odnosił zwycięstwa, a ich relacje ulegają znacznej poprawie. W meczu z Seijō podczas eliminacji Międzylicelanych Hinata wyraźnie martwi się grą kolegi, który nie może poradzić sobie z Oikawą. Gdy Tobio zostaje zdjęty z boiska, Shōyō wykrzykuje do niego, że to on go pokona, więc do tego czasu nie może z nikim przegrać. Te słowa zmieniają nastawienie Kageyamy. Wspólny cel sprawia, że obaj dogadują się coraz lepiej. Zmienia się to gdy Hinata postanawia otwierać oczy podczas ich ataku, Kageyama nie zgadza się, ponieważ uważa, że nie uda mu się to i ściągnie zespół w dół. Po powrocie z Tokio Shōyō chce potrenować, mimo wcześniejszych słów Tobio. Żadna z prób uderzenia piłki nie udaje się, co tylko potwierdza zdanie Kageyamy. Hinata nie chce zrezygnować przez co gracze zaczynają się kłócić i bić. Od tego zajścia przestają ze sobą rozmawiać i trenować. Yū Nishinoya Ryūnosuke Tanaka Yukitaka Izumi i Kōji Sekimukai Cytaty Ciekawostki thumb|200px|Shōyō i Natsu *Zgodnie ze stroną postaci z 1. tomu: ** Uczeń klasy 1-1. ** Ulubionym posiłkiem Shōyō jest Tamago kake gohan (składa się z surowego jajka na białym ryżu, często przyprawiony sosem sojowym). ** Aktualne zmartwienie: nie jest w stanie chwycić piłki jedną dłonią. *W pierwszym sondażu popularności zajął drugie miejsce z 6058 głosami. *Shōyō ma w zwyczaju nadawać osobom przezwiska związane z ich fryzurą, np. "Cebulowa głowa" (Yūtarō Kindaichi), "Kogut" (Tetsurō Kuroo), "Mnich" (Nobuyuki Kai). *Hinata ma młodszą siostrę, która ma na imię Natsu. Dziewczynka zadebiutowała najpierw w powieści, później w mandze. *W One Shot Shōyō na koszulce stroju drużynowego ma nr 7. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Liceum Karasuno Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Środkowi Kategoria:Gimnazjum Yukigaoka Kategoria:Kapitanowie Kategoria:Atakujący Kategoria:Zespół Sowa